icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-25746087-20150329155834
So I mentioned this on the KCA blog, but I wanted to bring it up on here as well, and ask your opinions on it. So, with Jennette's apparent truce with Nick, and with Dan tweeting this a couple of weeks ago:https://twitter.com/DanWarp/status/576537394679152640, basically saying that he will be making a TV Movie reunion of one of his old shows, do you guys think it will be iCarly? Now, when this tweet was first brought up, most of us thought it would be Victorious, not only because the cast is still incredibly close (besides Ariana and Victoria), but Victorious never got a finale. However, I believe Dan is planning on doing this TV movie this year, and I think it would be absolutely impossible ''for Ariana to be in it, as she will be on tour for the majority of the year, from now to October I believe, only stopping in July to film for the TV show Scream Queens. So Victorious, along with Sam and Cat, seems to be impossible. And you might say they could do it '''without Ariana, but I honestly don't think they would, as Ariana being in it would bring in tons '''of ratings I can't see him doing Kenan and Kel, as Kenan is too busy with SNL, and there is absolutely ''no way ''he could get the '''entire '''cast of Zoey 101 together: he could probably only get Victoria, Erin Sanders (Quinn) and Chris Massey (Michael), and they can't do a Zoey 101 reunion without ''Zoey. So who's left? iCarly and Drake and Josh. While Drake and Josh is a ''huge ''possibility, as both Drake and Josh are still close to Dan, and with Jennette making amends with Nick, Miranda would probably be willing to film a couple of scenes when she isn't working on her new show, I just have a ''very good feeling ''he's going to be doing an iCarly reunion. Why? Well, out of all '''of these shows, Dan has talked about doing an iCarly reunion the '''most, even more so than Victorious, which didn't even get a finale when iCarly did. And now that Jennette has supposedly forgiven Nickelodeon, if Jennette would be willing to do a reunion while on break from Between, so would Miranda when she would be on break from filming her show. We know Nathan and Noah would be all for it, and even though Jerry had his own problems with Nick, I think he would definitely do it too. I know you guys might ask, "Why do you want an iCarly reunion so bad when A) Dan is going to mess with both Seddie and Creddie fans and then end it ambiguous or B) Dan is going to make it a Creddie-tacular movie?" Honestly, if Dan does either of those things, I want this reunion to happen because I would like to see how he handles the backlash from the majority of viewers who will come back; which will be fans expecting a Seddie ending, and won't get one. Even though it probably won't work, I would hope the backlash would knock Dan off his high horse a bit. What do you guys think?